Ryu's Ultimate Birthday Match
by breath20k
Summary: This story is dedicated to Kyle Hebert, the voice of Ryu who is having his birthday tomorrow (June 14). In this story, Ryu is battling Bowser in a very special battle for his birthday. Who won? Read it to find out!


**Ryu's Ultimate Birthday Match**

It's a beautiful day at Midair Stadium where everyone is gearing up for a very special battle as the Mii Brawler came in with his green referee uniform. He said, "Good afternoon, everyone! I'm Reginald and today is a very special day for us as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate proudly presents a special showdown between two amazing fighters! Now then, shall we meet them?"

"_**YEAH!**_" the crowd replied with a cheer.

"All right, then! In the red corner, we have the King of the Koopas... _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, the red doors open up and Bowser came in to the arena by spinning in his shell with the crowd cheering for him.

Then Reginald pointed at the blue doors as the lights dim all across the stadium. He said, "And now, direct your attention towards the blue doors because in just a few seconds, I'm going to announce our second fighter. Now the moment he comes in, I want everyone in the stadium to shout 'Surprise'. Okay?"

The crowd agreed as they await his entrance.

"All right, then! Making his way to the arena in the blue corner is everyone's favorite warrior. Here he is, the Tireless Wanderer..."

Then, the fog machine started up as a silhouette of the fighter wearing a white karate gi came in from the blue doors. When he got to the arena...

_CLICK!_

The lights turned on and the fighter was revealed.

"**_SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYU!_**"

Ryu was overjoyed when he saw the crowd cheering for him in a standing ovation. Then he took a bow as Reginald said, "Happy birthday, Ryu!"

"Thanks, Reginald," Ryu replied with a smile, "I am so surprised to see everyone cheering for me on a very special day and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, let's do it!"

The stadium agreed with him as they cheered for Ryu. Reginald smiled and said, "Okay, guys. For this match, there will be a time limit of seven minutes and three stocks. Along the way, you'll see a Smash Ball and if one of you could break that item, then you'll have the chance to use your Final Smash. The first fighter to knock out your opponent three times, or the fighter who has the most stocks at the end of the match is the winner. Got it?"

Both fighters nodded as they heard the rules. Then Ryu and Bowser shook hands for great sportsmanship as they walked to their starting positions. Just then, the scoreboard shows the match's time limit of seven minutes along with the three stocks for both fighters.

Reginald looked at the fighters and said, "Combatants, are you ready?"

"Ready," Ryu and Bowser replied with a thumbs up.

"Audience, are you ready?"

The crowd agreed with Reginald as they cheered very loudly.

"Very well, then! The battle will begin when you hear the sound of the gong. So without further ado, here we go! Ready..."

As Reginald raised his hand up, the entire stadium grew very silent as Ryu and Bowser assumed their battle stance. Just one single word separates them and the gong.

Reginald looked at the fighters for a few seconds, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

"_**FIGHT!**_"

_GONG!_

With the word shouted, the sound of the gong went off as Reginald threw his hand down to officially start the match with Ryu and Bowser charging at each other.

Ryu started the match with his signature Hadoken while Bowser breathed fire at him to deal small damage. Everyone in the stadium is cheering for them as Bowser delivered his Bowser Bomb at Ryu. Ryu sawit coming and rolled out of the way as the timer shows 6:40 on the scoreboard.

Then Ryu used his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to give him distance while damaging Bowser along the way.

As the battle raged on, the stadium loved these two fighters as the timer keeps on ticking down to four minutes.

As everyone in the stadium saw the famous Smash Ball appearing on the stage with only one minute to go, Ryu and Bowser decided to fight for it to see who can use the Final Smash. From fire to punches and kicks, both fighters are giving it their all.

"Wow! Both fighters are down to their last stock and they are going for the Smash Ball with less than a minute to go," Reginald announced to the crowd, "If someone can break it and use the Final Smash before time runs out, then we'll declare a winner!"

After another forty seconds, Ryu has earned his Final Smash as the Smash Ball was broken with his Hadoken. This was it, Ryu must use his Final Smash right now.

"Twenty seconds!" Reginald said.

Using the power of the Final Smash, Ryu charged up his Hado as the blue sphere grew bigger and stronger. He held on to it for a few seconds and said, "Shinku..."

Everyone in the stadium grew very silent as Ryu's Hado was fully charged. Then he aimed it at Bowser and then...

It is time.

"_**HADOKEN!**_"

_WHOOSH!_

With the word shouted, Ryu's Shinku Hadoken has been released from his hands as the timer shows the final ten seconds.

Bowser saw it all, braced himself for the full impact and then...

BOOM!

It's a direct hit. The Final Smash was a success as a blue explosion came in.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Bowser laying down on the arena floor with only five seconds remaining as Bowser's final stock has been disappeared from the scoreboard. Reginald looked at the timer and decided to finish the match with one final countdown.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

_GONG!_

"_**GAME! RYU IS THE WINNER!**_"

With the announcement made by Reginald, the entire arena cheered for Ryu as he did his victory uppercut. Then he said, "Your range is one fist short!"

When the pose was done, Bowser stood up and said, "Great game, Ryu."

"Same to you, Bowser," Ryu replied with a smile, "You did a great job today. Thank you for making my birthday battle extra special."

"You're very welcome, Ryu. Happy birthday, Tireless Wanderer."

And so, Ryu and Bowser shared a hug as the arena cheered for these fighters.


End file.
